V6.7
__TOC__ . Moglibyśmy powiedzieć jakiś żart na temat wzmacniania/osłabiania Irelii, ale rzeczywistość jest taka, że od '''czterech' lat staraliśmy się tylko równoważyć Irelię. Morello byłby dumny.'' Wychodząc z naszego górskiego obserwatorium (ciekawostka: każdy patch tworzymy w odosobnionym i egzotycznym miejscu), możemy powiedzieć, że głównym celem tych z pozoru niewielkich zmian jest '''nadwyżka mocy'. W przeciwieństwie do innych terminów, które często wyjaśniamy w opisach patchów, ten jest dość prosty. To moc.'' Która jest w nadwyżce. Usunięcie nadwyżki mocy wpisuje się w jedną z naszych głównych filozofii – czyli: gdzie to tylko możliwe, chcemy zachować mocne strony bohatera, jednocześnie pozostawiając ich słabości. A co jeżeli bohater ma zbyt dużo mocnych stron? Czasami trafiają się bohaterowie, którzy są dobrzy w wielu rzeczach – i to jest w porządku! Ale gdy, na przykład, ma najlepszą w klasie wytrzymałość, ograniczenia kontroli, obrażenia oraz użyteczność... to coś musi zniknąć. Więc gdy będziecie czytać opisy wzmocnień i osłabień pamiętajcie, że można być zbyt dobrym w zbyt wielu rzeczach (przynajmniej w League of Legends). Mamy także zmiany czasów odrodzenia, na wypadek gdybyście przegrywali z koreańską drużyną z kręgu Pretendenta, mając przewagę dziesięciu tysięcy sztuk złota. Taka sytuacja może wyglądać na niezwykle specyficzną, ale zdarza się częściej, niż wam się wydaje. To wszystko z naszej strony o tym patchu! Odprężcie się i cieszcie się zmieniającymi się trybami gry. Do zobaczenia na Rift. Będziemy latać nad polem walki jako niebiański smok, paląc wasze drużyny piękną i przerażającą energią gwiazd. Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze!|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Aktualizacja patcha 13.04.2016 * **Lepkie palce: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że umiejętność bierna Ahri, , nie korzystała z mocy umiejętności * **Pułapka aktywowana: Naprawiono rzadki błąd z umiejętnością Caitlyn, w wyniku którego dochodziło do zwieszeń * **Kocie błędy mają dziewięć żyć: Wprowadzono skuteczniejszą poprawkę dla błędu, który powodował, że Rengar mógł używać swoich umiejętności bez czasu odnowienia * **Niewidzialne ostrze: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego Zed - w określonych okolicznościach - uzyskiwał całą masę obrażeń od ataku, kiedy używał umiejętności (w dodatku do biernego bonusu) 7.04.2016 Globalne ujednolicenie portretów *Zmienione: Z portretu usunięto fajkę oraz alkohol *Przywrócone: Portrety oraz powróciły do wersji sprzed patcha 6.7 do czasu, aż z ich nowych wersji usuniemy krew Bohaterowie * **Czas działania ogłuszenia: 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 sek. ⇒ 1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 sek. * **Spowolnienie: 60/70/80% ⇒ 40/50/60% **Czas trwania: 4 sekundy ⇒ 2 sekundy **'USUNIĘTO' - Zostań na chwilę: Nie zanika już podczas działania * **Skalowanie podstawowych ataków: 1,1 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,0 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Koszt: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many **Skalowanie: 1,0 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku *Ogólne **To miasto jest za małe: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że był olbrzymi * **Obrażenia: 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. **Koszt: 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. many ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many * **Koszt: 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. many * **Bierne leczenie: 43-94 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 34-102 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Paradygmat rzucania: Teraz jest używany bezpośrednio na Kindred (nie można już używać na sojusznikach) *Bo jestem tego warta: Warkocz Lissandry porusza się teraz realistycznie we wszystkich skórkach! * **Szybka piłka: Pryzmatyczna Bariera wylatuje trochę wolniej, ale powraca znacznie szybciej (ogólnie szybciej niż w 6.6) * **Obrażenia: 65/110/155/200 pkt. ⇒ 60/110/160/210 pkt. * **Zasięg: 525 jedn. ⇒ 425 jedn. **'USUNIĘTO' - Tarczowniczka: Nie resetuje już podstawowych ataków Poppy * **Obrażenia: 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. + 6% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. + 7% maksymalnego zdrowia celu * **Zasięg: 525 jedn. ⇒ 425 jedn. * **Czas odnowienia: 60 sek. ⇒ 100/80/60 sek. * **Koszt: 40 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many * **Koszt: 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many w poprzednim patchu, nie chcemy uniemożliwić Udyrowi osiągnięcia jego fantazji o późnej fazie gry, ale chcemy zagwarantować, że będzie potrzebował na to odpowiednio dużo czasu. Zmniejszenie skuteczności, z jaką może gromadzić złoto, powinno dać przeciwnikom więcej czasu na podjęcie odpowiednich działań.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 8,7 pkt. ⇒ 6 pkt. * **Obrażenia co sekundę: 15/25/35/45/55 pkt. ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. **Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. ⇒ 25/60/95/130/165 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 18/17/16/15/14 sek. ⇒ 22/20/18/16/14 sek. **Bierne dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku: 5/10/15/20/25% ⇒ 4/8/12/16/20% Globalne ujednolicenie portretów A – B , , , , , , , , , , , , C – H , , , , , , , , , , , , I – K , , , , , , , , , , , , , L – M , , , , , , , , , , , , N – W , , , , , , , Przedmioty zawsze był skuteczny, aby bronić się przed obrażeniami magicznymi, ale Paszcza zaczęła zajmować jego miejsce w 2016 roku. W poprzednim sezonie nie była zbyt popularna (często kupowało się ją, gdy miało się już inne przedmioty), ale oferowane przez nią statystyki w połączeniu z ulepszonym Uściskiem Życia sprawiają, że doskonale sprawdza się przeciw wszystkim obrażeniom magicznym, zamiast kontrować specyficzne sytuacje. Paszcza powinna być kupowana przeciwko drużynom z dużymi obrażeniami magicznymi, a nie sprawdzać się w każdej sytuacji, jak obecnie.}} *Odporność na magię: 50 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Prędkość ataku Linii Życia: 25% ⇒ 0% Specjalizacje *Skuteczność przeciwko stworom: 50% ⇒ 50% dla bohaterów walczących wręcz, 25% dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu Czas odrodzenia *Czy mogę żyć?: Zmieniono czasy odrodzenia, aby były mniej karcące między 30 a 55 minutą (czasy przed i po tych momentach pozostają bez zmian). Wizja *Teraz mnie widzicie: Jeżeli widzicie wrogiego bohatera bez pomocy totemów lub efektów dających wizję, on zawsze widzi was i na odwrót (pomijając i inne efekty zmniejszające wizję) *A teraz nie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zniszczenie niebieskiego talizmanu na chwilę ujawniało obszar wokół was *To jakaś sztuczka: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zaatakowanie wrogiego bohatera w pobliżu ściany dawało mu wizję po drugiej stronie ściany Kolejka z rotacyjnymi trybami gry *Weekendowi wojownicy: Kolejka pojawi się w piątek po południu, około godziny 16 czasu serwera, i zniknie z gry w poniedziałek rano *I tak to się kręci: Kolejka z rotacyjnymi trybami gry oferuje co najmniej jeden tryb gry w każdy weekend przez kilka tygodni *Cykl obrotowy: Udostępnimy harmonogram nadchodzących trybów na stronie Leagueoflegends.com, zanim będą dostępne do gry *Elastyczna maestria: Maestria Bohaterów jest dostępna we wszystkich trybach rotacyjnych, dzięki czemu możecie zdobywać punkty dla bohaterów, którymi gracie, a także zdobywać skrzynie do Warsztatu Hextech za oceny S i fragmenty kluczy za zwycięstwa Ograniczenie dla grup umówionych *Ograniczenie dla umówionych grup na szczycie rankingu: Gracze w kręgach Pretendenta, Mistrzowskim i Diamentowym mogą teraz grać umówione mecze rankingowe z graczami, którzy znajdują się +/- 2 dywizje od nich. Krąg Mistrzowski i Pretendenta liczą się jako pojedyncze dywizje nad Diamentem. Przykłady nowych ograniczeń w praktyce: *Pretendent: Pretendent / Mistrzowski / Diament I *Diament I: Pretendent / Mistrzowski / Diament I, II, III *Diament V: Diament III, IV, V / Platyna I, II *Platyna: Gracze na szczycie Platyny mogą grać z graczami z niskiego Diamentu na podstawie powyższych ograniczeń dla Diamentowych graczy. Wszyscy Platynowi gracze mogą grać z Platynowymi (i Złotymi) z dowolnej dywizji. *Złoto, Srebro, Brąz: Bez zmian Aktualizacja Warsztatu Hextech i łupów *Skrzynia bez zamka: Fragmenty kluczy mają szansę na wypadnięcie po wygraniu meczów ARAM lub Twisted Treeline *Łuptorpeda: Podobnie jak na Summoner's Rift, fragmenty kluczy wypadają rzadko, a im więcej ich masz, tym mniej będzie wypadać *Coś więcej niż szkło: Cztery najwyższe jakości łupów to super (pomarańczowy), mityczny (fioletowy), legendarny (czerwony) i epicki (morski) *Fiolet dla morderczych niedźwiedzi: Mityczne łupy obecnie zawierają tylko *Błyskotki: Dodano nowe animacje do Warsztatu Hextech Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że podstawowe umiejętności nie musiały się odnawiać *Naprawiono przycisk „Zagraj jeszcze raz” dla wszystkich kolejek dobieranych *Przywrócono dźwięk harmonijki , gdy gotowy jest czwarty strzał *Naprawiono animację ruchu podstawowej *Nie dochodzi już do sytuacji, w których skorzystanie z czasami zabiera was w złym kierunku *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czasami mogła zostać przerwana, nawet jeżeli miał tarczę magii *Naprawiono kilka przypadków, w których niebieska karta z nie oddawała many, gdy była użyta na takich rzeczach, jak czy *Wskaźnik zasięgu został zmniejszony, aby dopasować go do faktycznego zasięgu umiejętności *Nie dochodzi już do sytuacji, w których nie zadaje obrażeń z dużej odległości *Zwiększono wskaźnik zasięgu , aby lepiej pokazywał odległość, jaką przemierzają *Opisy w sklepie z przedmiotami nie wyskakują już same z siebie podczas otwierania sklepu *Wyszukiwarka w sklepie z przedmiotami nie czyści się automatycznie co jakiś czas Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się w różnych odstępach czasu po premierze patcha 6.7: * * * en:V6.7 Kategoria:Aktualizacje